


Yoga Time

by msakira



Series: 褐法尤物 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 好萊塢演員/律師AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira
Summary: 一個不負責也沒有合理甚至沒經費拍法庭戲的風騷律師AU。https://www.plurk.com/p/m86dughttps://www.plurk.com/p/m8b9yc和一堆人腦出的設定，請見樓上。目前開發的是好萊塢大明星忒修斯/騷律師葛雷夫支線，各種零散短篇都整理在裡囉。





	Yoga Time

 

　　這彷彿成了他們心照不宣的情趣。

　　忒修斯摸清了他的瑜伽日，他會把時間掐得正好，像是耐心的饕客，等待帶著小麥香味的麵糰被徹底揉開，在適合的溫度發酵，被送進柴火燒得正烈的窯裡慢慢膨漲；待到那刻，在珀西瓦爾準備結束之時才慢悠悠地晃進起居室，然後不容拒絕地壓下身來，一口咬下他那如同剛出爐的小圓麵包，帶著淡淡汗香的丈夫，緩慢且悠長地操開那副暖烘烘的，柔軔得不可思議的身體。

　　忒修斯得意洋洋地宣稱那是他的體貼。不打擾他的冥想時間，在最剛好的時刻來滿足他不知饜足的丈夫。

　　珀西瓦爾會說， _你他媽就只是懶，連前戲都省得做。我還得把自己身體熱開，好讓你把我折成各種不知道你哪看來的奇葩姿勢任你操。_

　　有時情趣也會演變成鬧脾氣。

　　但珀西瓦爾完全覺得錯不在他，特別是那位大明星撕破第三條他的瑜伽短褲之時。

　　這次忒修斯早早就坐在沙發盯著他做完每一個姿勢。

　　那很惱人。他黏在自己身上的視線是、他懶洋洋地套弄著半勃的陰莖發出溼潤的聲響更是。（但最惱人的是，珀西瓦爾自己已經全勃了，真是可恥。）

　　珀西瓦爾舒了一大口氣，完成最後一個部份，半放棄地把自己攤平在瑜伽墊上。

　　等待一秒、兩秒，然後熟悉的重量覆了上來──

　　「It's my turn.」

\--

　　「消氣了？」

　　珀西瓦爾不置可否哼了一聲，反手拉低伏在他身上的忒修斯，側著脖頸在對方唇上輕啃幾口，「沒必要每次都糟蹋我的短褲，你這瘋子。」

　　忒修斯大笑起來，他又流連不捨地深吻了一會兒才退開，讓他的丈夫舒服地趴在自己交疊的小臂上，等待忒修斯的專屬服務。

　　他輕輕揉捏著後頸及肩窩處已經變得放鬆柔軟的肌肉，覆在之上薄薄的汗讓一切進行得更順滑，忒修斯的大掌所到之處，他的唇舌隨即跟上。熨貼著珀西瓦爾的皮膚感受在那之下如他主人一樣火熱的肌肉紋理。

　　他總忍不住在腰窩那兩處凹壑停留太久，在臀丘之上像是淺淺兩窪綠洲，他能沉溺在那好些時間，貪婪的舔舐微鹹的汗液直到──

　　直到珀西瓦爾失去耐心的手探過來，扭動著想脫去那條此時太過緊身的瑜伽短褲。

　　忒修斯按住男人的手，把他放回原先的位置。

　　「忒修斯！我說了──」

　　「我保證。當我們完事它都還會是完完整整的。」

\--

　　他有些惡質地挑起腰際的鬆緊帶，讓它啪的一聲彈回珀西瓦爾的腰上，欣賞那波因擊打帶來的小小晃蕩。

　　珀西瓦爾把自己埋進手臂之中，完全不想理他了。

　　「我一直很想試試⋯⋯」忒修斯自顧自地說，他雙腿分開曲起膝，跪坐在珀西瓦爾臀下，他已經完全勃起的性器粗長的驚人，他用手抵著那根涎著前液的大傢伙，在被黑色短褲包裹著的臀肉上蹭出一道黏滑的銀線。「隔著這條小短褲操你。」

　　「每次你說服我一起做瑜伽的時候，我總說我靜不下心來，是真的，看你穿成這樣就忍不住想像我的傢伙被你穿著短褲的屁股夾著的畫面。」他用指甲在那層彈性布料畫著圈，他瞥見珀西瓦爾因撓癢而顫抖了一下肩膀。他伏低身子在他耳邊呼氣，「但別吃醋啊珀西，再喜歡也抵不過你軟熱的裡面。」

　　「我喜歡這種絲滑的料子，不過隔著這玩意兒你大概不會爽到哪去。但那會讓你變得更飢渴，等我真的毫無阻隔操起你時，你會覺得這些折磨太他媽值了。」

\--

　　忒修斯掬起兩瓣結實但不失柔軟的臀部，他揉捏、推搡，戲弄著，著迷於被滑亮布料裹住的臀肉溢出指間；他用一指沿著臀縫滑到穴口處，帶著布料往裡頭塞入、再塞入。當珀西瓦爾無意識地撅起屁股索求更深的侵入時，他就在那搧下一個不重但足夠響亮的巴掌。

　　他重新握住男人的臀然後向外掰開，讓他的陰莖慢慢滑入他親手捏出來的甬道，再使勁將兩瓣往回推擠著，把他的性器緊緊包裹在內。

　　忒修斯滿意地看著無法完全被吃進去的頂端，脹紅著，又滾落幾滴前液沾濕短褲。

　　他開始操起珀西瓦爾繃得緊緊的股間。

　　忒修斯不知何時摸來一瓶潤滑，大把大把地淋在自己的陰莖與短褲上，每一次抽送都會他都用足狠勁撞擊著身下的珀西瓦爾，按著他的腰向下去磨蹭柔軟的瑜伽墊。

　　那的確很折磨人。隔著那層短褲，前後的摩擦變得更像是細微的刺癢，快感累加得這麼快，卻滿足不了他想要更深、更粗暴的需求。

　　「讓我看看，」他那令人惱火的丈夫在他身上恣意掠取快感還不放過他，忒修斯一手伸到珀西瓦爾腿間，用兩指揉搓著短褲，像是要榨出吸飽在布料裡面的汁水。「都溼成這樣了，珀西。」

　　「忒修斯、別玩了、」珀西瓦爾看過春天時母貓發情的樣子，牠們伏低身子高高撅起需要被填滿的屁股，搖曳著。他知道自己現在的模樣相去不遠了。

　　「忒修斯，操進來，現在。」

　　「如你所願，Darling。」

　　他替珀西瓦爾褪下短褲，卻只堪堪卡在他的囊袋之下，也只剛好夠露出他微微顫縮的穴口。珀西瓦爾掙扎著想整件脫掉，他想要他丈夫幹得更深，少了這層束縛他能為他打得更開，但忒修斯央求著留下，他分開珀西瓦爾大腿，低聲誘哄著可以的，沒問題的。

　　他跪坐在自己腳跟之上，讓珀西瓦爾雙腿分開跪伏著，胸口緊緊貼著瑜伽墊。忒修斯撈起他綿軟的腰，拖著他臀瓣向後坐下，一點一點把他腿間的具物吞下。

　　當他捧著他的屁股一次次挺進，力道狠得像是要把自己的卵蛋都操進那窄小的穴口一樣，珀西瓦爾的呻吟聽起來像是抽泣。他變換著角度抽送著，直到找到那個令珀西瓦爾痙攣的小點，忒修斯使勁往那塊突起頂去，不過再多幾下的戳刺，珀西瓦爾甚至不需要前方的撫慰就高潮了。

　　但忒修斯還沒完事，他繼續著，珀西瓦爾高潮後的身體變得太過敏感，他耐不住那樣的刺激，他想喊忒修斯停下，但快感又重新攫住他，身體如實地配合著忒修斯的節奏。

　　忒修斯似乎也快到了，他抽插的速度變得又急又快，與此同時，珀西瓦爾感到小腹一陣與以往不同的緊縮。將近兩小時的瑜伽他都沒有離開起居室，中間還陸續喝了不少水。他真的必須馬上停下了，他不能──

　　「忒修斯！停下，我就要──」

　　「沒關係的。讓它出來。我想看。」

　　又是那種溫柔惑人的嗓音。每一次忒修斯這樣在他耳邊細語，他 _每一次_ 都無法拒絕任他做出一次比一次出格的事。在他後穴來回抽送的性器越發地狠，珀西瓦爾嗓音都拔高了，腹部的緊蹦感越來越重而忒修斯的手仿佛還嫌不夠似地隨著節奏在那兒按壓著──

　　他又一次高潮了。鈴口抽搐著吐出了些濁白的精液，然後是清淺淡黃的液體隨著尖銳的快意與羞恥一同淅瀝滴落在墊子上。

　　他甚至沒有多餘的力氣撐住自己了，忒修斯在他趴倒在自己的尿液之前攬起他的胸，把他放倒在另一頭的地毯之上。

　　珀西瓦爾又氣又累 _還很爽_ ，他懶懶地翻了個身指使著忒修斯清理一切。他看忒修斯拎著那件被脫下來的瑜伽短褲笑得賊兮兮的。 _你看，我說了我不會搞壞它的。_ 珀西瓦爾賜他一個白眼，一臉嫌棄用他痠軟著的腿輕踢那人， _把你自己跟這條該死的短褲該扔哪去扔哪去。_

 

-Fin

 


End file.
